


The ashes of your burning / Пепел, что остался от тебя

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: В субботу Сэм едет в пустыню и рвет на клочки дневник отца.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The ashes of your burning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/243562) by burnmedown. 



Четверг. Четвертый день, как Сэм питается лишь горстками «эм-энд-эмс» и допивает выдохшуюся колу, которую нашел под пассажирским сиденьем. Он гонит машину день напролет, пока видит дорогу – все, что осталось в жизни, превратившейся пустынные зыбучие пески. 

На ночь он заселяется в самый захудалый мотель. Маленький город стоит на предгорье. Дин не возражает. Дин даже не идет в бар заигрывать с официанткой, не смотрит порно – сам на себя не похож.  
Сэм идет в ванную – почему-то это до сих пор важно, даже если он никак не может заставить себя поесть. Когда он выходит, мокрые волосы лезут в глаза, а в номере пусто. Сморгнув внезапный укол паники, он замечает брата на засаленном кресле у кровати. На Дине рваные джинсы, ботинки и кожаная куртка отца. В тусклом свете амулет на его шее поблескивает золотом.  
– Хватит так поступать с собой, Сэмми, – говорит Дин. Отчетливые нотки «я старше, а значит, прав» мягко прикрывают невысказанное «Сэмми, пожалуйста, не пугай меня». – Приятель, ты бледный как смерть. Или вампир, – Дин ерзает в кресле, покручивает серебряное кольцо. – И так куча охотников думает, что ты псих. А сейчас точно погонятся за тобой.  
– Плевать, – бросает Сэм и складывает вещи в сумку. Вдруг его ведет в сторону – голова кружится от истощения.  
– Неправда, – в голосе Дина слышно открытое «Сэмми, пожалуйста».  
– Да ладно? – Сэм выключает свет и забирается на кровать. Он облокачивается о спинку, подтягивает ноги к груди и обхватывает их руками. Так он сидел только в детстве – утомленный бесконечными переездами. Тогда он сворачивался клубком, будто от этого мир станет лучше.  
Сэм не слышит дыхания брата во тьме, но не включает свет.

К утру пятницы у него уже четыре новых сообщения от Бобби и два от Эллен. Он стирает их, не слушая, и закидывает в рот несколько шоколадных драже.  
Днем город выглядит еще невзрачнее, застывший и бледный, в окружении пустынных гор. Серо-коричневый на серо-коричневом фоне. Быть может, тут есть на кого поохотиться, а может, лишь глупые люди со своими проблемами – в самом деле, Сэму все равно. Он не остается выяснять.  
Дин не вставляет кассету в проигрыватель, и Сэм ведет в тишине.  
– Сэм, ради бога… – спустя пятьдесят миль не выдерживает Дин. «Ты пугаешь меня до чертиков», слышится в его голосе. – Тебе нужно поесть. И отдохнуть. Ты мне машину так разобьешь.  
– Мне _плевать_ , – отрезает Сэм, и на этот раз Дин не спорит.  
В субботний полдень Сэм едет в пустыню, рвет дневник отца на крошечные клочки и пускает по ветру. Стоит удушающая сухость, крупицы песка брызжут из-под ног как вода. Час спустя Сэм приоткрывает губы от жажды. Он отходит от машины и садится в рыхлую пыль. Небо у горизонта бледное, выгоревшее, а над головой – насыщенно-синее.  
Сэм замечает поблескивающие на солнце ботинки Дина – тот садится рядом, его глаза на ярком свете кажутся еще зеленее. Кожа брата чуть золотистая, как и всегда, и немного веснушек на носу и щеках – он загорает быстрее Сэма.  
– Ну и жара, – говорит Сэм, и кровь окрашивает треснувшие губы. Воды с собой нет. – Ты, наверное, весь горишь.  
– О да, я горю, – буднично отвечает Дин, уголок губ поднимается в ухмылке. Сэм подтягивает ноги к груди и смотрит вдаль.  
Когда-то он читал, как тела в пустынях превращаются в мумии.  
– Даже не думай, – предостерегает Дин низким голосом, будто читая мысли.  
Сэм не выдерживает. Он уходит, поднимая в воздух пыль и мелкие клочки бумаги, забирается в Импалу и уезжает.

Ночью в воскресенье – или уже понедельник – Дин говорит:  
– Ты меня так хорошо знаешь.  
Они где-то в Неваде. Сэм, наконец, прикончил пакетик разноцветных конфеток и купил вяленого мяса. Дин выглядел тогда таким счастливым, что это было почти смешно. Опустилась ночь, и теперь вдоль полутемной дороги раскинулись потусторонние лунные пейзажи.  
– Каждую фразу, каждую привычку… – продолжает Дин, – Впечатляет.  
Глаза его блестят в свете луны, когда он отворачивается к окну.  
Сэм молчит – иначе все станет по-настоящему. Он молчит, даже когда Дин просит его:  
– Сэмми, приятель, это ненормально. Пора прекращать. Я не ради того старался, чтобы ты тратил вот так свою жизнь.  
У Сэма звонит телефон. Бобби. Сэм жмет на отбой.  
– Сэмми, пожалуйста, – шепчет Дин в темноте, но Сэм не отвечает.

Во вторник – или, может быть, среду – среди солончаков Юты в Импале кончается бензин. Сэм выходит на улицу, хлопает дверью, и идет, и идет… прочь от дороги. Дин следует за ним, с тревогой, но молча.  
Когда сгущается тьма, Сэм шатается как пьяный, а кровь на губах похожа на слезы. Он падает, раздирая ладони о соляные камни. Он не чувствует тепла, когда брат касается его плеча. Ссадины на руках щиплет от соли.  
Ночь здесь чертовски холодная, а звезды над головой такие яркие. Сэм разглядывает небо. _Вот Орион. А это Полярная звезда._ Он оглядывается на Дина – тот указывает рукой в вышину. _Смотри, Сэмми? Полярная звезда. Если видишь ее – никогда не собьешься с пути._  
Вранье. Сэм смотрит прямо на нее и чувствует себя потерянным, как никогда раньше. Наверное, его путеводная звезда светила не на небе. Наверное, она находилась гораздо ближе. И должна была упасть ради него, чтобы он увидел.  
Сэм так устал… Он ложится на спину и глядит в небо. Во рту настолько сухо, что он не может глотать, а кожу что-то царапает, жжет. Глаза печет, но он не мигая смотрит на Полярную звезду.  
– Ты бы сделал это, – наконец спрашивает он, – если бы знал?  
Но Дин не отвечает. Дин горит в аду.


End file.
